Project Summary The Tumor Virology Program serves as the central forum for facilitating interactions among virologists involved in cancer-related research, and investigators with an interest in the etiological basis of cancer. Program members have broad expertise in the biology of tumor viruses, including EBV, KSHV, alpha and beta herpesvirus, HPV, HCV, HIV and other retroviruses, as well as emerging viral agents including Merkel cell polyoma viruses and other recently identified gamma-herpesviruses. The Program facilitates research in thematic areas through highly interactive and productive affinity groups in Viral Oncogenesis, DNA Virology, and Viral Receptors and Retrovirology. Since 2002, the Program has been led by Erle Robertson, PhD; in 2012, David Weiner, PhD, a pioneer in translational medicine and vaccine development, became Program Co- Leader. Both Co-Leaders are experienced, well-funded and highly collaborative in their leadership and research activities. During the project period, important strides have been made to further develop the Program, which include fostering a stronger focus on translational research, developing new intra- and inter- Programmatic collaborative efforts, recruiting additional tumor virologists, and better member engagement through Program meetings as well as interdisciplinary, inter-Programmatic retreats. In doing so, the Tumor Virology Program has nucleated interest among basic and clinical investigators in studying the roles of viruses in cancer with collaborating members from the Tumor Biology, Immunobiology, Cancer Control, Cancer Therapeutics, and Radiobiology and Imaging Programs. The major aims of the Program are to: 1) Understand the mechanisms mediating cellular transformation, immortalization and cell cycle dysregulation by viral encoded proteins; 2) Understand the viral-receptor interactions and the structure/function of viral receptors; 3) Understand the molecular biology and pathogenesis of retroviruses as they relate to AIDS and AIDS-related malignancies; 4) Develop viral vectors for human cancer gene therapy; and 5) Develop vaccine strategies for treatment of viral-associated cancers. The Tumor Virology Program consists of 22 members from five departments and two schools. Two new members have been added to the Program in the last five years, increasing its breadth and strength. Program members have $10.2M in cancer-related grant funding (annual direct costs), of which $6.9M is peer-reviewed and positioned to support cancer-related studies. $1.8M is directly NCI-funded. During the project period, members published 176 cancer-related papers, of which 10% were intra-Programmatic, 13% were inter-Programmatic and 51% were multi-institutional.